


Decade & XXX

by gulpereel



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, M/M, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel
Summary: Set in the Kabuto universe, Kaitou has to figure out which Tsukasa is the real one using unconventional means. It's not even his idea.





	Decade & XXX

**Author's Note:**

> For Chicken! Had a lot of fun writing my first Decade fic! Again, I'm not well versed in explicit stuff but I hope everyone enjoys it, even the gross mushy bits. Title is a reference to an Access song also.

“Hey, uh, what’s this about?”

Daiki stands in the main room of the photography studio and puts his hands on his hips. In front of him there’s Tsukasa sitting at a table, drinking tea casually and then next to him is…

Another Tsukasa. Also drinking tea.

"Oh, Kaitou, good, I need some help," one of the Tsukasas starts to say and Daiki can't help but notice that's perhaps the first time Tsukasa has ever implied he's been glad to see him. Something must really be wrong.

"Uh, sure? I assume it's to do with this," Daiki makes a gesture to the other Tsukasa who is putting his teacup down on the saucer, is moving to dramatically place one leg over the other in a way that Daiki just automatically associates with the photographer.

"It's definitely to do with this, as you can see, I've got an imposter," the Tsukasa that had just put his tea down starts to explain and Daiki is already feeling confused. Mentally he calls this Tsukasa 'Tsukasa 2' and the other one 'Tsukasa 1.'

"I'm not the imposter, but this other me is refusing to stop this pointless charade and just accept I'm the real Tsukasa," the first Tsukasa chimes in and Daiki notices the annoyance in his voice and seemingly to reflect that the other Tsukasa is giving an over the top sigh too.

"Kaitou, don't listen to him, or well, I agree in that I need help for once but don't give me that look," Tsukasa 2 continues on and Daiki quickly wipes the amused expression he knows is creeping onto his face. It can't be helped, it's just such a ridiculous situation and honestly he's not surprised Natsumi and Yuusuke are no where to be seen if they had to deal with two Tsukasas. Most people can barely managed to deal with just one.

"Okay, sure, I'm down to help, but how exactly do you want me to help? Want me to ask you questions only the real Tsukasa will know? Want to fight and see which one is the real one?" Daiki starts to pull out his DiEnd driver but then one of the Tsukasa's is putting up his hand to stop him.

"We've already gone through everything, except there's only one thing that you would know and only you--"

"We need you to have sex with us."

"Sure-- Wait, what?"

"Exactly what my imposter says, we think that'd be the best course of action. Only you know what it's like between us, so it's probably the best method for you to judge, yeah?"

"Like, uh, both? At the same time?"

They both nod and Daiki starts to sweat. On the list of things he was expecting today it was certainly not this and Daiki considers himself pretty immune to weird shit happening these days. He stares at the two dumbfounded for a few seconds before furrowing his brows, puts the DiEnd driver away as he considers the one question now suddenly eating at him.

"And you're... fine with this? Tsukasa, you'd be having sex with yourself--"

"Do you really think that's going to be an issue here?" and Tsukasa 2 gives him a look that tells him he just asked the stupidest of questions and Daiki considers this is perhaps proof as that being the real Tsukasa but he seems the same look on Tsukasa 1 too.

Daiki goes quiet for a few beats.

"I see your point."

\---

Apparently, one of the Tsukasas begins to state, Yuusuke and Natsumi had been sent out to go find out more about the world they were currently in and the other then goes on to explain that they probably have roughly 1.6 hours before they return.

Daiki doesn't really know what to do with that information but now he's sat awkwardly on a bed with a Tsukasa on either side of him and he's not really quite sure what to do next.

There's a silence but then a new question hits him.

"Wait, you lost your memories, how come you know I had sex with you? How would you even know what it's like?"

"What, are you saying we haven't? You act like we have," the first Tsukasa replies and gives a small shrug with his shoulders as he starts to take off his blazer. "It's not important anyway, that I know what you're like during this, it's you that has to pick which is the real one," he continues to explain and Daiki isn't quite sure where to look as they both seem to be taking off their tshirts at the same time.

"I mean-- We have, but it was under some very weird circumstances and I don't know if this would be a good idea--"

"Huh, where's that annoying attitude of yours gone? I thought you'd be all over this, or do I really have to convince you?"

"It just seems-- I don't even know who or what your imposter is!"

"Neither do I, but it's not like he looks bad, yeah?" the second Tsukasa replies back and there's a smirk on his face that Daiki knows to mean he's about to do something that's both excellent and probably bad. He can't dwell on it much though, as that Tsukasa shoves Daiki with a bit of force backwards, moving him closer to the headboard and out of the way between the two Tsukasas. Daiki tries to get comfortable against the pillows, takes off his own jacket but as he starts to undress his eyes look up and he feels his hands stop in their movements when he sees the two of them getting closer on the bed, bridging the gap he was occupying.

"If you don't want to join in just yet--"

"We'll just make you want to join, yeah? Shut up and watch like a good thief for once."

Daiki opens his mouth to protest that comment but then Tsukasa is grabbing his counterpart by the hair and pulling him harshly in for a kiss and Daiki feels his mouth go dry and suddenly the situation is no longer funny.

No, it's not funny for sure, it's now entering uncomfortably hot territory and Kaitou wishes he could feel some shame thinking that but it's genuinely just too attractive for him to have any other response but 'damn' and his cock twitching in his jeans. The two in front of him seem to move closer until they're kneeling on the bed together, the first Tsukasa has his hands wrapped around the others waist while the other still has a firm grip on the others hair, his other hand sliding down the smooth expanse of Tsukasa's back then around to the front to play with the zipper and button of the jeans still on.

Their kiss is violent from the get go and Daiki knows exactly what it's like. He knows that Tsukasa likes to bite, likes to go on for too long until both parties are panting and needing air but he always lasts long enough for the other person to pull away first. He knows the feel of the playful smirk that ghosts Tsukasa's lips whenever he likes something in particular, when he's planning on ways to do better, be extra. Kaitou watches and can't help but think about his own encounter with Tsukasa's techniques from way back when and as one Tsukasa bites the others lips, Kaito feels himself bite at his as to mimic the sensation he's missed.

Yeah, okay, he's convinced. He throws off his jacket properly to the side and his tshirt quickly follows.

"I want to join," Daiki announces and he's moving up towards them as cooly as he can muster but he knows it's probably ruined by the fact he's clearly starting to get hard in his jeans and there's also probably an enthusiastic expression on his face.

"You could be a little more ashamed, it wasn't even two minutes," a Tsukasa starts to complain, pulling away from the kiss to give Daiki a raise of an eyebrow, a smug twitch of his lips like he's secretly laughing.

"I don't want you of all people to talk about shame, Tsukasa."

"Touche," the other Tsukasa replies back and ignoring how weird it is for there to be two Tsukasas working in tandem replying to him, Daiki feels like he has to admire the picture in front of him for a few moments. The two Tsukasas have entangled themselves in front of him, their arms still wrapped around each other that looks reminiscent of a wet dream he's never had (yet) and Kaito thanks this world for this opportunity. There's probably a catch but like most cases he decides he'll deal with that later, living in the present is clearly the best path to take for him (and his dick).

"So, how do you want to do this, oh great judge?" one Tsukasa begins, a hand straying up to rub at the others nipple almost idly. "Want to fuck us one by one and then compare notes? A double blowjob? Though, let's be honest I've probably never done that for you--"

"Hey," Kaitou starts to complain then looks off to the side sheepishly, "yeah, okay, you've never done that before. You'd always say giving head is a bore--"

"It is a bore--"

"Anyway," Daiki interrupts, least Tsukasa goes on a rant he knows too well about giving head, "I was thinking how about both at the same time? We've only got a couple of hours right? I can get a good sense of uh, the difference, this way," Daiki tries to explain his reasoning but even he's not too sure why he's thinking it'd be better that way. Maybe it's just the way he can't help but envision himself between the two of them, being surrounded by Tsukasa on all sides.

It sounds like both a blessing and a nightmare. Well, okay, a sexy nightmare but still.

"Ho~, both of us? That's rather ambitious, Kaitou," the second Tsukasa looks mildly impressed and Daiki gives a smirk back, feels smug at being able to surprise Tsukasa in any capacity and he feels stupid about it but it gives him a bit of a confidence boost.

"It's not a bad idea though, sure you can handle it?" the other adds and Daiki snorts in return, starts to reach out both his hands towards each ass that's in front of him. He gives them both a pat at the same time.

"You always talk big, Tsukasa, but we both know I can handle you just fine. How about you," Daiki leans towards the Tsukasa on his right and places a gentle but firm kiss on the already swollen and wet looking lips, "fuck me, and you," he gives a similar kiss to the one on his left, "let me fuck you."

"Not a bad idea," the one on his left practically purrs back before leaning in for another kiss. Daiki allows him to start one but then the first Tsukasa is pulling at his hair, pulling him away from the other before starting his own kiss. Daiki can't help but laugh into the second kiss from just how easily Tsukasa is quick to rise to competition, how quick he is to use petty tactics to get what he wants.

"Okay, okay, let's go about this fairly, yeah? I can be shared, no need to fight," Daiki winks as he pulls out of the kiss and he leans back, starts to untangle from them and move off the bed in search of the lube he knows is somewhere in the room. "Why don't you two get naked and start to get each other ready?"

"Don't let this situation go too much to your head, Kaito," one of the Tsukasa's gives a dramatic sigh as he complains but then he's unzipping his trousers, taking them off to reveal some neon yellow boxers that Kaitou can't help but think are cute. As he watches the other Tsukasa take off his trousers too he notices they're wearing the exact same colour and type of underwear and Daiki feels a sense of relief that there's still no easy way to tell them apart, least he never got to the actual good part of this whole situation.

"Am I not allowed to have fun here? I'm about to have Tsukasa sandwich," Daiki replies back with a grin and a finger gun.

\---

It may come as a surprise but Kaitou Daiki isn't the best sex expert out there and he's certainly not all that well versed in threesomes.

He sits back down against the pillows and headboard now with a bottle of lube acquired and he watches, deciding his plan of attack. In front of him, the twin Tsukasas seem content to let him think, the two seemingly more interested in each other than his actual presence for the time being.

Tsukasa 1 had peeled off Tsukasa 2's underwear and started to jerk him off slowly, almost teasingly, clearly just trying to get the other hard rather than actually get anywhere. They've gone back to kissing but it's more sensual than before and Daiki has to reach down to stroke against his own hardening cock in his jeans when there's a small moan from one of them and it's such a small, nothing sound but with Tsukasa you really have to work for it.

"Hey, pass that over," one Tsukasa orders without even breaking eye contact with the other and Daiki brings his gaze away from the mix of lips and tongues to notice a reaching hand out for the lube. With a lick of his own lips, Daiki reaches with some effort being as comfortable as he was to hand it over and with that he leans back again, starts to unzip his own trousers and pull them off completely. As he's doing that, the pair seem to work out their positions more, placing them more directly in front of Daiki, giving him a better view of the (in Daiki's opinion) perfect ass of Tsukasa Kadoya.

"This is going to be weird," the second Tsukasa now with his ass directly in Kaito's face comments as the other Tsukasa starts to haphazardly lube up his fingers, "I mean, getting fingered by myself."

"Please, I bet you've thought about it before," Daiki replies back, pulling out his now almost fully hard cock from his own underwear before slipping his own boxers down and off. He gives himself a few satisfactory pumps but he tries to keep his strokes languid and slow, not wanting to get himself too worked up too quickly least he sets off embarrassingly too early. He know he'd never hear the end of it if he did.

"You're not wron--" Tsukasa's reply is cut off with a little quiet gasp and intake of breath as the other practically shoves a finger into him and god, Daiki can't help but want to record that noise for future jerk off sessions to constantly replay. Actually not just the sound, the way the others finger slips in so easily is almost too much, it should be filmed or photographed and Daiki feels his hips twitch as he thinks about the heat he's soon going to be slipping into, the tightness and the fact it's Tsukasa he's getting to fuck again--

"Hey, earth to Kaitou, get yourself ready too, yeah?" the Tsukasa fingering the other starts to order, breaking him out from his thoughts. Tsukasa peeks his head around the others shoulder to give him a look then indicates at the lube bottle now placed back down on the bed between them. "Remember, I'm not exactly the smallest."

"God, most people don't talk about themselves that way, they have humility--"

"Kaitou, we're on a time limit here, chop chop," and Daiki goes to give a response but Tsukasa is just giving him another look and he makes a 'tch' sound before reaching over to grab the lube back. Within a few moments he's got the viscous substance over his fingers and he's leaning back further, spreading his legs to get at his own hole. He teases it for a few moments, letting the lube that he's now placed around it warm up before finally entering himself and it's definitely been a while since he's done this from the bit of resistance he's having to deal with. It's not that he's averse to doing this, it's just usually he's always so busy running away from people or running after one particular person he hardly ever gets the time to do anything but jerk off quickly in a bathroom somewhere.

Not that he'd ever say his complaints out loud, but he's definitely thinking about them. 

Regardless, he ends up falling into a bit of a rhythm after he gets over the initial resistance, eyes glued to the scene in front of him. Tsukasa now has two fingers going roughly in and out of the other and there's more tiny gasps and heavy breathing resounding in the quiet room. Daiki feels himself unconsciously matching his own finger movements with Tsukasa's which leads quickly to him attempting to put another inside himself, stretching himself even further, biting at his lip at the feeling he's getting to finally indulge in again.

"Add another one," Daiki orders after a few moments, his own hole twitching at the idea of an even deeper stretch, his cock twitching at the idea of Tsukasa getting stretched more. He hopes it sounds commanding but his own voice is so breathy it hardly gives much weight to it, "I'm big too, you know."

"What was that about humility?" the Tsukasa getting fingered still manages to quip, even as a third finger gets added and Daiki just laughs in response.

"You know it's true," Daiki lets out a small hiss of his own as he starts to work a third finger into himself to match, "and you fucking love it."

"No--ha," Tsukasa lets out a moan and Daiki guesses the other is going for his prostate, perhaps as a way to get attention back, "comment."

They continue on like this for a bit longer until Daiki starts to get impatient. He takes his fingers out from himself and starts to move back in closer, fits up against the back in front of him, kisses at his neck and shoulder and he loves that he can do that with no comment with Tsukasa being so distracted.

"You're ready, yeah? I can tell," Daiki can't help but sound a little excited as he mutters into the others ear and Tsukasa laughs a little in response, starts to push his ass towards Daiki and Kaitou feels his breath stutter for a few seconds as his cock finally makes contact with something other than his hand. "I want you on your back, I want to see you."

"Oh, feeling romantic?"

"Maybe," Daiki murmurs, trying to brush the word 'romantic' out of the conversation as smoothly as possible and the other Tsukasa is giving a snort, clearly not enjoying being ignored.

"Are you done flirting with my imposter, Kaito? Let's get this going, which means I'll need you to actually move."

"Right, I got it I got it," and the next few moments are a bit awkward as they try and figure out how they're actually going to get down to said business. One Tsukasa ends up on his back against the bed sheets, his legs spread wide open so much so Daiki can't help but appreciate how beautiful Tsukasa looks like that, how comfortable he looks in his own skin (doesn't he always?) and how open he's made himself to Daiki. The other ends up behind him and he feels a mouth on his back recreate the kisses he gave earlier on his neck, feels a kiss at his ear and then a small bite that sends a shiver down his spine. It feels more intimate than Daiki was expecting, a silence falling over them and he's almost glad for it because he's trying to drink this all in and commit it to memory forever. The Tsukasa below him looks up and a gentle smile crosses over his face ever so briefly.

He feels a hard, firm cock rub against his ass at the same time legs wrap tightly around his legs to pull him in and Daiki feels something overflow inside him that makes his chest feel tight. He makes eyes contact as he reaches a hand over to flick some stray bits of hair covering Tsukasa's eyes and he wonders when was the last time he ever got to properly look at Tsukasa like this, wonders when was the last time he'd had a chance to just look at him like the worlds had all finally stopped and there was no one else but them (the other Tsukasa not withstanding). 

They stare at each other for what seems like minutes and as he takes a deep breath and feels the heart beat of Tsukasa against his back he feels wanted, he knows he's wanted, he can feel Tsukasa(s) wants him and with that, he lines himself up and thrusts in.

It's a lot. He's actually amazed at how smooth he enters but he's not actually prepared for the sudden heat surrounding his already sensitive cock. The heat and tightness is something he's missed for so long, has longed for over the span of so many worlds (no one else can compare) and Tsukasa's moan from under him is soon overshadowed by his own as he feels the other Tsukasa start to fill him up too. It's a bit of a tight fit at first for sure, Tsukasa is actually not a bad size at all, but he tries to relax his body as he sinks in further onto Tsukasa and rests on top of him for a few moments. He brings himself down a tad lower, resting his forearms on either side of Tsukasa's head against the pillow and bending down over a bit seems to help the other Tsukasa enter in deeper. Each inch that fills him feels perfect if a bit overwhelming with everything combined; he has to take a few moments to shut his eyes, to take a deep, shuddering breath.

"Too much for you?" Tsukasa questions beside his ear, leaning over Daiki's back more, one hand firmly holding Daiki's hip and the other resting on the bed next to the other Tsukasa's hips. Tsukasa punctuates the question with another bite at his ear but it's not quick like the initial one, rather Tsukasa seems to worry the flesh between his teeth for a few moments and Daiki ends up squirming between the prison he's now caught in between the two. "Why don't we count down and start to move, yeah?"

"G-Give me a second," Daiki gasps out as he feels the Tsukasa below start to move his hips ever so, like a preview as to what's to come. Daiki begins to wonder if this was a mistake, that actually taking on two Tsukass was probably too much for him to handle after being basically celibate for longer than he'd like, but he knows he has to remind himself that letting Tsukasa see any sort of weakness is basically a death sentence. "Let's just, go for it," he manages to get out, his confident tone and eloquent words leaving him at this point.

"Come on, then, go for it," the Tsukasa he's inside slaps at his upper thigh as if to coerce him on and it unfortunately works. He feels his hips stutter at the sudden pain but then Tsukasa is meeting the movements, starts to rock his hips back and forth with a bit more purpose and Daiki feels his body is move on it's own as it starts to match the rhythm. He's only giving quite shallow thrusts at first but the slick and stretched hole quickly warms up to the movements and soon he's able to take deeper and more powerful thrusts. His range is a little stifled however as he can only move so far outwards with the other Tsukasa behind him. It takes the other a bit longer to sync up, giving a few shallow thrusts himself, and he knows he's probably tighter than Tsukasa so maybe it's to be expected but as per usual Tsukasa seems to get the situation under his control in no time at all. Soon Daiki feels the others cock moving in and out in deep, powerful movements and where he was the one setting the rhythm to begin with, he now starts to change it up to match the others.

He shuts his eyes for a few moments then, content to just fuck away at Tsukasa and get fucked by him. It's overall a wild concept if he dwells on it but it's a depressing thought that this is probably only going to be a one time thing. The warmth on his back and the warmth in-between his arms is intoxicating, the feeling of lips sucking and kissing at his neck just as great as the sounds the other Tsukasa is making. They're not the loudest but from the way he's leaning in close above him, Daiki can definitely appreciate the quicker breathing, the little whimpers he makes when Daiki knows he's hit the others prostate. It almost makes him wish he could keep quiet himself, just so he can hear more of Tsukasa but as his own prostate gets a bit of attention he can't stop letting out small gasps of his own. He's probably not going to last too much longer at this rate but naturally, he's going to be stubborn about it.

"Kaitou," there's a mutter of his name next to his ear again and Daiki opens his eyes as he feels a hand now in his hair turn his head to the side for a kiss. The Tsukasa behind him meets his eyes with an almost unsettling clear look and Daiki can't bring himself to blink or look away as he lets the kiss happen, lets the other explore his mouth with tongue, lips and teeth. It's a kiss that starts off a bit tentative (as tentative as Tsukasa can get at least) before it seems to get rougher and more rushed, Tsukasa starting to thrust into him quicker and shallower to almost reflect it. Daiki lets out a moan against the kiss swollen lips almost devouring his own and he feels his back arch, his hips losing all sense of their own rhythm as his thrusts now just become a product of being roughly fucked and--

The other Tsukasa makes it pretty clear he's not happy with being ignored.

Daiki lets out another moan into the kiss but the drawn out noise becomes a loud squeak as he feels his nipples get roughly tweaked at, both at the same time. He breaks off the kiss with Tsukasa almost instantly and looks down to see the other giving him a smug, satisfied grin.

"You know you have to pay attention to both of us, right? Otherwise that'll defeat the purpose of this," the second Tsukasa starts to explain but his voice is softer than usual, sounds exactly like someone who is trying to come across as nonchalant but is still getting fucked.

"Sor-Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel lonely."

"I'm not lonel--" and before Tsukasa can deny anything, Daiki leans forward to kiss him instead. He hears the other Tsukasa give a small little 'ha' and then there's two hands now firmly gripping at his hips as Tsukasa starts up a new, rougher pace. Daiki feels himself having to brace his forearms on the pillows by Tsukasa's head again to stop himself from just instantly falling and face planting onto Tsukasa's chest at the new punishing pace. It makes his own body move in and out of second Tsukasa at a similar speed and after a couple of moments he's mimicking the movements as best as he can even though his own cock is beginning to feel some friction from the constant simulation and from the fact the lube is probably drying up a little. Ultimately, as he sucks at Tsukasa's tongue sloppily, Daiki decides to ignore it, he knows they aren't going to last much longer rutting away like this.

Daiki has always had a good eye for prediction and within moments of him thinking that, he feels Tsukasa give a small bite at his lips before breaking off the kiss.

"Fuck- Kaitou, fucking touch me already," Tsukasa complains in a desperate voice Daiki isn't really used to hearing and to be honest he could've come there if he'd let himself. He watches in awe as Tsukasa shuts his eyes with a wince, bites at his lip as he tries to reach down between them to pump at his neglected cock but soon Kaitou wakes up from his reverence and reaches down too, covers Tsukasa's hand with his own and starts to rub along. It's awkward, actually, with the angle but watching Tsukasa's expression get more and more blissful as the pleasure builds up to an orgasm is well worth the wrist strain in the long run. A small evil thought crosses his mind to grab at the base, to make Tsukasa beg him for release, to draw it out but he knows deep down that's not something either of them wants, he knows that all he wants to see is Tsukasa enjoying himself and calling out Daiki's name as he does so.

"Hey, Tsukasa," his voice is shaky, it definitely sounded more cocky earlier.

"What is--What is it now?"

"Let me hear you," Daiki lets out a small whimper as he feels the Tsukasa behind him suck a particularly strong love bite into his neck, "say my name while you come, okay?"

"Why should I--oh, fuck," Daiki knows he's playing dirty now, rubbing at the sensitive head between his fingers at an upwards stroke on Tsukasa's cock, "fuck, Daiki, stop, I'll--"

"Come on, just-- let go," and he feels himself getting closer too, feels a tight knot at the bottom of his stomach start to form.

"Take your own advice," the Tsukasa behind him cuts in with a murmur and Kaitou feels two arms wrap around his chest from behind and Tsukasa is right, he needs to let go too but he's determined to see the look on Tsukasa's face as he comes more than anything. He wants to commit it to memory now that he an actually see it in the well lit room in the house he's come to think of as a somewhat home.

"Daiki!" Tsukasa moans beneath him and he's coming, Daiki feels it on his hand, feels the cock twitch in his grip and he continues to jerk him off through the orgasm in a selfish act of trying to draw it out longer. The way Tsukasa shouts his name is music to Daiki and he savours it as much as he savours the look on the others face, Tsukasa's eyes half lidded as he orgasms and they're so dark it's captivating. Kaito knows he thinks everything about Tsukasa could possibly be considered captivating but honestly it's unfair how good Tsukasa looks even when worked over this hard, when he looks like a mess. His hair is all over the place now, spread out among the pillows and his lips are swollen and red, shiny with saliva from Daiki and his own. His cheeks have a beautiful flush to them that creeps down his neck, to his ears, but looking there just makes Daiki regret not biting down more, not leaving a few marks of his own. He doesn't really have much time to dwell on all of it however as now there's suddenly a new level of tightness on his own cock, the muscles twitching in response to the orgasm.

"Tsukasa-!" He lets a shout of his own as he feels his own orgasm hit. It's a strong, forceful one that make his body shake and shudder, makes his hips thrust in stuttering movements without a care. It's the type of orgasm he hasn't felt in a while, one that's satisfying and just pure pleasure and energy that really doesn't compare to the weak, rushed moments with his own hand and just his memories of the heat he's getting to fully experience again. A part of him feels strangely happy as he comes inside Tsukasa, his mind giving him some possessive thoughts here and there that usually he tries to not indulge in too much least it effect his principles and methods. His hips give a few more weak movements before he stops completely, the orgasm peak now passing and leaving him feeling heavy and like jelly. The Tsukasa inside him seemed to pause in their own movements to let him enjoy the experience and he's grateful as he takes the reprieve to breathe deeply in and out, to bring himself to rest on top of Tsukasa without really caring about the little annoyed 'hey' he gets for it.

"Daiki, I'm going to," the Tsukasa behind him starts to lean over again, chest flush against his back, "I'm nearly there." And he feels the thrusts inside him start to pick up again as he just lays there and takes it. Perhaps it's a little selfish but the Tsukasa underneath him is so comfortable and he can't help but close his eyes and enjoy the closeness Tsukasa rarely allows anyone to have, he enjoys the sound of his heart beat by his ear that's still a little fast from all the activity but it's hypnotizing to listen to. He feels a kiss to the back of his neck as arms wrap tighter around his hips and then he feels the other Tsukasa bring a hand to his hair to stroke through the strands and suddenly he feels like he's pampered in a way he'd never expect and this is maybe even better than the orgasm he'd had before. In almost a way to give thanks he starts to clamp his hole down more on the cock still trying to finds it's release inside him and it only takes a few more moments before he feels it stutter and thrust deep down, as far as it can go and then he feels warmth as Tsukasa finally comes inside him.

As they all lie in a messy, sweaty pile, a Tsukasa asks who he thinks is the real one and Daiki just shrugs as best as he can and says it doesn't really matter.

\---

Later, now fully dressed and outside, Daiki sees a Tsukasa shift into the horrible and disgusting creature that is actually infact a worm and he can't help but gag.

"Tsukasa, did I seriously just let that fuck me just now--"

"Now's not the time, Kaito!" the real Tsukasa replies back, taking out his Decade card and holding it up to his face. "Though," Tsukasa pauses, looks towards Daiki with the most punchable smirk he's seen yet over Tsukasa's face, "yeah, you got fucked by a worm, congratulations."

"Has anyone told you how horrible you are?"

"Frequently."


End file.
